Eremika Week
by truebluehue88
Summary: Eremika Week!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey you eremika lover and what not. ITS EREMIKA WEEK. This is the prompt for day 1: scarf, so I hope you enjoy!**

Eren knocked on the door to Mikasa's door and waited silently. Behind the closed, he heard drawers slam and footsteps pounding loudly on the floor.

"Mikasa?" Eren called and put his hand on the doorknob, "You okay?"

More footsteps, and then silence. That was enough for Eren to open the door. Then, he almost wished he didn't. The drawers from Mikasa's wardrobe were pulled out and clothes were messily draped out of its space, and her bed covers were all pulled off and thrown to a corner in the room. And Mikasa was standing in the middle, facing the window and standing as still as a statue.

Eren took a step forward and cautiously said, "Mikasa, are you okay?"

With no response, Eren carefully made his way in front of her to see her face. She had a hand to her mouth, and tears were flowing from her wide eyes.

"Oi, Mikasa?" Eren asked and pushed her shoulder a bit, "What's the matter with you?"

No response again. But Mikasa did remove her hand from her mouth and gently touched her collarbone and whispered, "It's gone."

Eren, as dense as he was, was confused at first. But then he remembered the one important thing that would mae her cry like that. Her scarf.

"Oh..." Eren trailed off and looked at the mess that he was standing in. All of this for that?

She looked down and said, "Please don't be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry?" Eren asked, but then shook his head, and tugged on her sleeve, "We'll find that later. But now, we have to go and meet Levi."

Mikasa pulled away and shook her head, "You go ahead. I need to find that."

Eren dropped his hands and huffed, "Mikasa, it's just a scarf."

"You don't understand." Mikasa sighed and reached up to pull her scarf over her nose, but her hand dropped like a brick once realization hit. She then turned away and looked down.

Eren stared and he bit his lip. He looked at Mikasa's long skirt and looked at the white pants she was supposed to be wearing, lying on the ground buried beneath her sheets. She was not intending to go. Most definetely.

He then huffed, "Come on, Mikasa."

This time she didn't pull away, but she protested, "Eren, I told you I'm not going."

He turned around and looked at her seriously, "I'm not talking about the meeting with Captain Levi. I'm talking about your scarf."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly, and she nodded, letting him drag her by the hand.

X

An hour later, and they were in the mess hall, looking under the wooden table and on the seats. It was completely empty, and the hall echoed with each breath they took.

Mikasa, who was not one to give up, fell into a booth and smacked her head in her hands.

Eren sighed and sat across from her and tried to lift her head out of her hands, but it was no use. She was literally becoming a heavy liquid. You could almost see her dripping with angst.

"Mikasa, we'll find it. I promise." Eren reassured and stroked her hair, just like he did when they were children. But that was when her parents first died. He did it that night, and then a week later. Then Mikasa caught on and they would stroke each other's hair as they fell asleep.

Mikasa lifted her head to look at him, and her grey eyes glistened with tears. She smiled solemnly and reached up to stroke his brown hair. Nostalgia hit Eren and he rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

Mikasa smiled and whispered, "I know you say that it's just a scarf. But it's a precious heirloom to me. It's a nice reminder to me of someone I hold dear."

Eren opened his eyes and he watched the tears fall from her eyes and onto the wooden table.

He sighed and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her forehead and leaned into it. They stayed like that, and Mikasa feared that he would disappear if she let go.

The door opened and in came a very angry Levi, murmuring something about how Eren was shitty, and then his eyes fell on them.

He crossed his arms, "Well, well, look who didn't show up to the meeting because he was with his girlfriend.

Eren and Mikasa blushed, and Eren stood abruptly, stuttering about how Mikasa was not his girlfriend and saying that they were looking for her scarf.

Levi sighed and growled, "That doesn't mean you get to skip out on an important meeting. You're a very critical part of each meeting, Mr. Titan-shifter."

While they blubbered on and on, Mikasa looked around, standing and feeling very awkward. She didn't want to be the cause of Eren's trouble, and she definetely didn't want Mr. Short man to be yelling at him. But she couldn't move.

Instead, she watched as the door opened and in came Krista, holding a basket of clothes. Her blue eyes fell on Mikasa and she jumped in surprise and quickly ran to her.

"Mikasa! I was worried this morning that I would wake you up, so I took your scarf to wash it, and I was hoping I would catch you before you woke so..." She dug around the basket and pulled out Mikasa's scarf and handed it to her.

Mikasa snatched it and immediately wrapped it around her pale neck and pulled it over her nose and breathed. It smelled clean, and Mikasa was grateful. She then grabbed Krista and pulled her into a side hug.

"Thank you." Mikasa said, and without hesitation, with her source of bravery, she stepped into the fight between Levi and Eren, and stood in front of the boy who gave her the precious scarf she loved.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

Eren and Mikasa were thirteen when they got into their first real fight. Armin had witnessed the start, and remembered the blood and tears they produced because of it.

It all started when they were training. It was the first time they were using three- dimensional maneuver gear out in the forest. Of course, Eren wasn't all that great. And of course, Mikasa got a hang of it right on the dot. That angered Eren, to the point where he called her out on some pretty nasty things in front of the whole squad.

Mikasa dropped like a rock, midair. She fell to the ground and looked at him, rage filling her liquid eyes, and she marched right up to him, and asked him to repeat what he said.

He had called her a, 'Good for nothing, just trying to show off to everyone. Showing that she was better than her.' She was furious, exclaiming that it was just because she had practiced, and she wanted to protect him, and that put Eren into more of a fit. After more arguing, Mikasa lost her temper completely, and punched him in the face.

A full-out fight had broken in between them, and soon they were on the ground, throwing their best punches at each other. Keith came over and pulled them of each other and ordered them to go back to the barracks, and into their room, stating that he'd have a word with them later.

Armin escorted Eren, and Sasha with Mikasa.

After Eren and Armin arrived in their room, Eren punched the wall, and screamed, letting the last of his anger out.

Armin jumped and huffed when Eren began to blabber, "I can't believe her! I- She's so much better than me! How? I practice too! How dare she say that to me! She humiliated me in front of everybody!"

Armin watched as he flopped on his bed, "She knows you practice, Eren, but she was saying that you need to practice more."

"Armin, it was our first day out there, and she's already a pro. Didn't she see me practicing?"

"You were running into trees. And for the record, everytime you fell, Mikasa rushed up to see if you were okay, and she wanted to help you, but you just pushed her away." Armin crossed his arms and stared at his friend.

"She could've said something." Eren pouted and looked at the ground.

"She did." Armin said.

Eren stuttered, and then crossed his arms, "Well she should've been louder."

Armin sighed and sat next to the pouting Eren, who was glaring out the window, "Listen, Mikasa tries and tries to help you. But you won't let her. She's good because she has something worth protecting."

Eren shifted and his cheeks went pink, "But I want to kill the titans."

"And she does too. She wants to avenge your mother just as much as you do." Armin said calmly. "But she knows that you're...reckless and angry..." He pursed his lips when Eren snorted at him in disgust. "And that's why she needs to become a good fighter. She doesn't want to lose you."

Eren sighed and rubbed his hands together, "She won't lose me."

X

Mikasa fell on her bed. Blood was dripping from the split in her cheek, and some of Eren's blood was on her face and shirt. Tears were falling and she wiped them before Sasha could see.

Sasha whistled and said, "I've never seen you two fight before."

Mikasa sniffled and looked out the window. "It's never been that bad." She huffed and stood, still staring out the window, "He's just reckless. He thinks I'm better than him because I want to be."

Sasha was silent. Mikasa turned to face her and asked quietly, "Have you ever had something you would die to protect?"

Sasha's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head. Mikasa turned back to the window, "I have. I always had someone to protect. He protected me, and I swore to someone I would protect him." Her bloodied fingers touched the glass, "I promised myself that I would be whole if he was alive. And that's why I'm good. I have a goal. I have to protect him."

Sasha let the words sink in they escaped Mikasa's lips, "I won't lose him."


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbeat

Blood. Everywhere. It was on her white shirt, her arm, her flawless face. Her eyes were growing tired, and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. She was sleepy, and she was content where she was, lying on the soft grass, feeling it in between her fingers.

Screaming was all around her, but all she heard were echoes filling her bloodied ears. They began to bleed after she fell to the ground like a rock when a titan smacked her down. A couple of ribs were broken, she thought, and she knew her legs were broken as well when they broke her fall.

Mikasa's eyes began to water with tears, and she heard one scream that stood out beyond all others. It was her name being called out. By him.

She couldn't see clearly, but she felt her body being lifted by strong arms, her eyes blinked wearily, and she was staring at those turquoise eyes that she loved.

Her arm urged to move to cup his face, but it fell back in place. She smiled anyway and whispered, "Eren."

Noticing her failing arm movement, Eren grabbed her hand and placed it on his face, and she sighed softly and stroked his skin, "I'm sorry."

Eren looked on the brink of tears and he shook his head, "No, no you're fine. Just hurt, that's all."

Mikasa grinned, "Yeah, I'm only hurt, nothing worse." She strained her neck, looking at all the blood on the ground. "Where's Armin?"

That's when her eyes fell on the body, with blonde hair against a tree, blood covering half of his body. Mikasa gulped and for the first time that day, she felt fear stabbing her in the heart.

Eren put his head in the crook of her neck and began to sob. She felt the tears falling, and she stroked his back and shoulder, for that was all she could reach. He was gone, Mikasa thought, tears filling her eyes, and I will too soon.

She coughed and her head fell limp, and she began to gurgle on the copper taste in her mouth. Eren's head snapped up and he supported her head with his hand.

She stared at him, terrified, and he stared back with the same expression. She tried to smile but she couldn't. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and she began to hyperventilate.

Eren tried calming her down, but it was no use. He knew what was coming next. And she did too. He couldn't speak.

Her mouth opened, and between shaky breathes, she said, "Eren, please come here."

"I'm right here." He said, and he placed her hand back on his face.

She stared and then smacked his head and brought it too her chest. He closed his eyes and began to sob loudly as he held her close, and he heard her breathing and heart falter.

"Eren?" She whispered, "Remember when we first met?"

He nodded slowly, for he could not speak. Sobs over took his voice.

Her voice became raspy, "I remember it. You saved me. And...I thank you. Thank you for giving me a good life."

Then, Mikasa inhaled sharply, and her chest fell,and the hand on the back of Eren's neck fell to the ground.

Eren stopped breathing. No, he thought, no, no, no.

"Mikasa?" He asked, laughing nervously, and he lifted his head, and stopped. Mikasa's eyes were staring up at the sky, the color a cold grey. Her lips were parted, and her skin was pale.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, hoping that she'd still be alive, "Mikasa?" He asked a little more frantically. "Mikasa!"

Someone pulled his collar, and he remained in his spot. Everything was in slow-motion, and he looked up as titan's began to charge at them. He stared as each step they took pounded against his ear drums, and he stared until the tug on his collar was harsher and more forceful.

He had no choice but to stand, and he gripped at Mikasa's scarf, which unraveled with each step he took. Her body lifted and then fell once the scarf had unraveled off her neck, and then all was back into normal speed.

Levi was the one who pulled him off Mikasa, and they were running towards the horses. He looked back as he saw Armin being smashed by a titan's foot, and then, a titan stopped at Mikasa.

Eren could only watch as the titan picked up her limp body. This felt nostalgic, Eren thought as tears sprung from his eyes. He caught one more glimpse of Mikasa's beautiful grey eyes before her body fell into the Titan's mouth.

Eren screamed in horror and in agony, and with all his emotions combined. Armin was dead and Mikasa was dead.

Her gravestone read :  
Mikasa Ackerman

20 years old

A beautiful friend, and a lover to most


	4. Chapter 4: Cruel World

**Author's note: Agh, so much cheesiness! This one isn't that good, but keep in mind, this was before the last chapter, so it's like an preface...or something. Hey, btw, I have another fanfiction called the Legion. It's a 1920's AU of SNK, and you might wanna check it out. Please support it!**

That day, everyone had expected it. They all waited, and waited for them to crumble to the ground as the footsteps came closer. At the time, Eren and Mikasa were defending the king's palace, though they knew it was no use. Once Wall Sina fell, everyone would die. Even Eren. And it happened. Two hours ago.

The six teams defending the palace were divided in two people; Eren and Mikasa, Sasha and Connie, Ymir and Christa, Levi and Hanji, Reiner and Bertholdt, and Jean and Armin.

They waited. Waited for death. Waited for their cruel fate to be crushed between the large fingers of what they feared most.

Eren was ordered to turn into a titan when the titan's were in sight, but Eren thought it was pointless, considering it wouldn't do any good to them. All of them would die. The titan's had won.

Mikasa shook with fear as she drew her blades, waiting for all hell to break loose. Eren stood beside her, gritting his teeth together and murmuring curse words, despite the fact that he was also shaking.

Mikasa gulped and said quietly, "Hey Eren?"

He looked at her, and she wasn't even looking back. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide and filled with despair.

She didn't even let him anwser, "What happens when we die?"

Eren was startled by the question, and he looked back towards the distance, where he swore he saw movement.

"I don't know what happens when people die." She said and laughed quietly, "People say there's a heaven out there. But how can I believe it? How can I know? So many people have died harsh and cruel deaths, and what for?" She looked at him, and tears filled her eyes, "How do I know that when I die, I'll be with my loved ones?"

Eren sighed and stood closer to her, where she looked away, and her mouth dropped. There, up ahead, was an army of titans walking there way.

His arm wrapped around her waist, and she glanced at him, and he was loading a flare. She watched as his hands shook as they fumbled with the ammunition, and then he raised it up in the air, and shot it.

With Eren this close, her heart pounded with a feeling she had felt before, that was warm and seemed bright like the sun, mixed with the dark, cold one that she called fear.

"I don't know if there's a heaven." He whispered and he sighed, "But I'm sure that wherever we go, it'll be better than hell."

"Mikasa, I know I'm stubborn, but I'm still going to fight. I'm going to try and keep you safe." He said sincerely, but then his cheeks turned red and he added, "And Armin and even that asshole Jean."

Mikasa smiled slightly, and she looked at the sky where the flares shot into the sky, one by one, signaling that the titans had arrived.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's free hand and he dropped the flare gun just to hold hers. She stared at the entwined fingers and she smiled at him, "Let's get this over with."

Eren smiled back, and nodded, and with that, they let go of each other's hands, and they shot out towards the titan's like lightning bolts.

Mikasa knew she was going to die. She knew that these were her last minutes of being alive. But if she survived, she'd hopefully be with Eren, even though they'd be under the hands of the raging monsters that scarred them for years, and probably for an eternity.

Goodbye Eren, Mikasa thought as she slashed yet another titan's neck, I've always-

The thought was ripped away when a titan's hand smacked her down to the ground where she thought of one word and one word only, love.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful World

**Author's note: Wow, I had no time on this one...I don't even know if it fits the prompt...**

That day, Mikasa had felt sand in between her toes for the first time. With Armin and Eren flanking her, and the rest of the trainee squad behind her, they all stared in awe at the glistening blue water that shone against the sunrise. They found the ocean, the wonderous thing Armin had talked about before.

There were no more titans, not now, not ever. Mikasa's heart, for the first time, seemed to relax and stop pounding for once. Her hand pushed a strand of hair back, and she watched as Eren and Armin ran excitedly into the water.

Mikasa couldn't move, and she watched as all her team mates flew into the water, Connie giving Sasha a piggy back ride, and Krista being carried in by Ymir.

Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes. Levi was actually smiling along-side Hanji and Erwin. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie all stared at the sea and they looked serene as they stared out.

Jean and...Marco? Mikasa shook her head and watched as they ran into the water and began to splash each other. Where did Armin go? And Sasha?

Mikasa's heart pounded. This wasn't right? How did they get here? Why was Marco here? And what about Annie?

Mikasa then gasped as she saw Connie fade into the water, and Mikasa stepped back, terrified. What was happening?  
she then looked around and watched as Hanji, Levi and Erwin smiled at her and then slowly disappeared. Annie smirked smugly and held Bertholdt and Reiner's hand before they slowly disappeared.

She whipped around and began to cry when Armin smiled and waved before disappearing as well. Then it was just Eren, and Mikasa stood as still as a statue and watched as he held his hand towards her.

Her mind and heart was telling her to not trust it, but her hand was already extending towards his. His fingers curled around her's, and then, slowly, he disappeared, leaving behind black and white dust and three shadows; a man, a woman, and a small child.

X

Mikasa jolted awake and gasped for air and hit her head on something hard. She opened her eyes and felt the tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed the sheets underneath her and tried to regain her breath, shaking with fear.

Something moved on top of her, and she felt fingers curl around her waist. It felt familiar, and she looked up to see Eren's sleeping face, his eyebrows furrowing, and then relaxing.

Mikasa stared, and tried to remember where she was. She couldn't. Her eyelids began to close, and she snuggled closer to Eren's chest and tried to stop the tears.

wherever she was, she was safe.

**Author's note: I'm sorry, guys tomorrow will be better, I promise.**


End file.
